Somebody I Used to Know
by joiedevivre08
Summary: e3.17 This would ruin everything. They would drown in resentment after it was finished. Chuck/Blair . How far will Chuck go to get his hotel? How much is Blair worth?


Story: Somebody I Used to Know

Author: Bellakatalina

Rating: T

Summary: My thoughts before 3.17. How far will Chuck go to get his hotel? How much is Blair worth?

A/N- General spoilers song belongs to Elliot Smith.

"I had tender feelings that you made hard  
But it's your heart, not mine, that's scarred  
So when I go home, I'll be happy to go  
You're just somebody that I used to know"

This would ruin everything.

They would drown in resentment after it was finished.

She couldn't imagine he would actually let this happen. Her eyes kept looking toward the door hoping that at any moment he would beat it down. He would push Jack off of her and forcefully and grab her arm pulling her toward the door. She could imagine the pain from his strong grip, but he would be so frantic to get her out of there he would have been carless.

But, Jack's hands were leisurely roaming her body over her white flowing dress making her heartbeat painfully strong. She knew Chuck would show up, he wouldn't make her do this.

"Take it off." He said gruffly his voice thick filled with emotionless lust.

How had it come to this?

She reached up to undo the clasp of her dress and began to lose her composure. A sob escaped through her disguised mask of indifference.

She could hear him laugh behind her.

He forced her to turn around and face him smirking that eerily familiar grin when he saw her tears. Wiping the droplets from under her eye he tormented her further, "I can't wait till I get to tell Chuck how you cried." Chuck wouldn't soon forget the grief he will inflict upon her for making her do this.

"No," Blair said sounding braver than she felt. "You never speak a word about this night to him."

Jack moved his demanding lips over hers whispering, "Whatever you say, gorgeous," before stealing the first of many kisses of that night.

The feel of his skin on hers made her want to cringe. She kept her eyes glued to the door knowing in the bottom of her heart he would come.

"He's not going to show up." Jack said as his teeth bit down on her lip. "The Empire is too important."

"Not more important than me." She said although she was beginning to doubt it.

"It doesn't have to be like this." Jack told her as his hands moved to the clasp of her strapless bra.

Blair snapped her eyes closed to prevent any tears from falling.

"We could have fun," he said as he let the lacy item fall to the ground as her ran his fingers over the swells of her breasts. Her skin began to goosebump a combination of the cold air hitting her and her unease of him touching her so intimately. "Like last time." He reminded her as he pinched her nipples into peaks.

"No." She told him opening her eyes to watch the door. "It can't. Too much has changed."

He loves me.

"Bass men never change, Blair." He told her as if scolding a small child.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Blair whispered.

He grinned at her question he had been waiting for it for a while. "Torturing him was the only way to get you." His fingers flicked over her now sensitive nubs.

"What?" Blair asked disgusted.

"You're like disease I can't get rid of, Blair." He told her as his lips began to kiss her breasts licking them leisurely. "No matter how many girls I fuck I can't get you out of my system."

Blair's body went rigid the more his lips explored her body traveling south his cheek nuzzling the soft skin of her flat stomach.

"I had hoped when I brought my nephew back from Thailand you would see how weak he was you would come back to me."

"You are repulsive." Blair told him. "Everything you did to Chuck was just to get to me?" She asked her eyes filling with tears again.

"Don't get me wrong fucking with Chuck's head was a hell of a lot of fun, too." Blair could hear the self-satisfied smirk in his voice.

His tongue dipped into her bellybutton as his hands grabbed her legs forcing them farther apart.

"I don't know what it is." Jack's hands running up her thighs. "Maybe I just like fucking my nephew's girlfriend." His fingers reached the junction of her thighs. He looked up at her eyes as his fingers rubbed against her panties.

Her eyes stared at the door as she grimaced her lips refusing to react to his taunting.

"Look at me." He demanded. She looked into his eyes with a look that communicated her hatred for him.

"Maybe it's because you want it so much." Jack said as his fingers creeped into her panties. "Wet and ready to go, I see."

"You're an asshole." Blair said as her nostrils flared.

"But, I've never pretended to be any different." Jack told her as he turned back to look at the door. "I wasn't lying when I told you he wouldn't come. He didn't even fight me when I told him I wanted you."

"You're lying." Blair told him hoping with all her heart he was. Too much had happened for him to play her like this.

"I'll tell you what," Jack said self-confident as all Bass men were. "If he shows up, I will willingly let you go and give him his hotel."

Blair breathed in a deep breath of relief. Her eyes filled with promise. "You promise?" Blair asked.

He almost regretted giving her the small flicker of hope, almost. "He won't."

"You don't know him at all." Blair said trying not to focus on the feeling of him playing with her slick folds.

"I know that if you truly cared about someone you don't barter with them like a horse for trade."

"Let's just get this over with." She said under her breath realizing Chuck Bass would not be coming to save her.

Slowly he moved her underwear down her shapely legs. He was memorizing every touch of skin and every freckle he saw. Blair threw herself into his arms hugging herself close to him so he was have the satisfaction of seeing her cry as he took her.

I watched you deal in a dying day  
And throw a living past away  
So you can be sure that you're in control  
You're just somebody that I used to know

_He was sitting alone at the bar when she found him. The way his back was tensed and his shoulders slumped in defeat she knew the meeting with Jack had not gone well._

_She walked up behind him placing her brand new dress on the stool beside him before wrapping her arms around him. Sweetly, she placed a kiss on his neck._

_He knew it was her. Her perfume enthralled him._

"_We'll find away to get the hotel back, Chuck, I promise." _

_He couldn't look up at her. He just stared into his scotch as if it had the answers to this situation._

"_No need. We came to an arrangement." _

_She would do this because she loved him. He knew she would because she would do anything for him._

"_Then we should be celebrating, shouldn't we?" Blair asked unsure of why Chuck wasn't as excited as she was at hearing the news._

"_Blair, what would you do to help me get my hotel back?" Chuck asked finally her in the eyes._

"_What do you mean?" Blair answered confused as she sat down next to him._

"_Would you do whatever it took?" _

_She grabbed his hand worried about whatever was going on in his mind. He had that dark look in his eye that worried her whenever it showed up._

"_Of course Chuck, I love you." Did he still doubt her love for him?_

"_Promise?" He asked her as he grabbed her hand silently begging her to say yes._

"_I promise." He nodded his head._

_Blair licked her lips nervously waiting for him to explain but instead he asked the bartender for two new glasses of scotch. She wasn't sure which worried her more the look in his eye or his silence._

_When the glasses arrived he handed her one. "We'll both need some courage." He explained as he quickly downed the drink. Blair still confused did the same. As he set down his drink he got up from the bar offering Blair his arm._

"_Where are we going?" She asked becoming fearful of what was looming over them. _

"_We need to get ready." He told her. She knew from his temper not to bother asking where. Blair picked up her new dress. He would tell her when he was ready. For now she would get ready for Nate's party._

_Blair tried to remain calm while she dressed sending smiles and waves of love toward Chuck hoping he would confide in her. He watched her silently as she fixed her hair and make up, observing every ritual of this process._

"_Help me with the dress?" Blair asked with a flirty look in her eye._

_Chuck let his hands slowly work their way up her back before clasping her dress. He left a gentle kiss on her shoulder making her smile a true smile. She didn't know the kiss was a form of apology, a kiss out of remorse filled with the regret he could vocalize._

"_Well, what do you think?" Blair asked as she twirled trying to rid him of his sour mood. "I bought it while I was shopping with Serena." _

_Chuck couldn't say anything. He nodded his head not wanting to think of the dress he knew his uncle would be taking off of her._

"_I guess we should go to the party." Blair said her smile gone._

"_We're not going to the party." He told her._

"_No?" She asked wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion. _

_When he didn't volunteer the information she finally asked._

"_You have to go get my hotel back from Jack." Chuck told her as he looked away from her._

"_What do I have to do?" She asked softly._

"_Whatever it takes."_

I know you don't think you did me wrong  
And I can't stay this mad for long  
Keeping a hold of what you just let go  
You're just somebody that I used to know

_Jack had a wicked grin when he opened the door._

"_Well, well. I have to say I wasn't sure Chuck would really be able to deliver."_

"_Chuck always gets what he wants." Blair said pretending to know the game they were playing. She eyed him suspiciously seeing him in a bathrobe- much too informal._

"_Yes, but I didn't think you would whore yourself out. Having sex with me to get his hotel back? That's pretty twisted even for you two." He said as he allowed his arm to graze her bare back._

'_No." Blair thought to herself. 'He wouldn't do this.'_

_How far would the game go before he saved her?_

After it was done Blair laid there numb. He hadn't come. He had used her even after everything they had gone through together.

Jack moaned contently. He pulled Blair's naked body closer to his own. He had a smile that looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"By all means, you are welcome to stay as long as you want." Jack informed her fully satisfied. "I know you're always up for round two." He told her as he let his hands wonder.

Finally snapping out of her daze Blair looked at him.

"You got what you wanted."

Jack smirked at her in response. "I'll make sure the legal paper work is filed first thing in the morning."

Blair nodded her head as she searched for her discarded clothes hurriedly.

"If you give me a moment, I'll walk you out." He offered.

Blair didn't even have the heart to throw back a biting retort. Instead she showed herself out.

Chuck was waiting for her in the lobby sitting with a drink in his hand.

"Is it finished?" Chuck asked without looking at her.

"Yes." She said in small cry as she fully realized what had happened. Part of her wished it was a lie, that Chuck had no idea what was going to happen when he sent her there.

"Good." Chuck said as he nodded his head once. "Let's forget it ever happened." He instructed her without emotion in his voice.

"What?" She demanded getting upset by his indifference.

"It never happened. " He said drinking more of the scotch hoping it would drain him of everything.

"But it did." Blair astounded by his lack of emotion.

"Blair, let it go."

"No!" She yelled outraged.

"You said you would do whatever it took. Now, I won't hold it against you if you don't hold it against me." Chuck told her.

"Look at me, Chuck." She said but he still wouldn't. "Hold what against me?"

"I don't know Blair convincing me to let Elizabeth in, fucking Jack." He replied as calmly as if he was talking about the weather.

"You used me."

Chuck shook his head no. "You said you would do whatever it took. You promised."

Tears started to slip from her eyes.

"This." She told him. "This is the worst thing anyone has ever done to me. Worst than Nate and Serena, my parents." She said.

"I had to. You know how important this hotel is to me?"

"More important than me, Chuck?" She asked him her voice desperate.

"We'll get through this. " he said sounding confident. "I forgave you for sleeping with him once."

The words shocked her to her core. She started to shake her head violently., "No. No I don't think we can."

With that she took a few steps toward the door. Chuck looked up at the sound of her steps.

"Blair?" He called as he caught with her. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No don't, Chuck. You ruined it. Everything." She cried.

"Please?" he asked he couldn't even say he was sorry because he wasn't sure given the opportunity he would have done it any different.

"Don't touch me." She yelled and he finally looked into her eyes.

He had gone to far in their twisted games.

He had ruined everything.

They would drown in resentment now that it was finished.

--

A/n Feedback?


End file.
